10 Song Drabble Challenge Twilight Style
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: 10 drabbles of 10 random songs in a 10 song challenge, Twilight style.


Song Shuffle drabbles

Author's Note: I saw this really cool ten song shuffle challenge where you listen to ten random songs and have to write something based on those songs but you only have the length of the song to write before starting the next one. It seemed interesting so I decided to try it, so here's ten songs, ten drabbles, ten random things. Hopefully this will help inspire what next to write on my stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Twilight (well, I have the books but you know what I mean, the story is not mine), nor do I own any of these songs. Well, I do as they are on my iPod but again, I do not own any of the copywrites. Again, I do not own the legal claim! As much as I do wish I did, but I don't. So yeah, I own nothing.

Song 1: **The Heart of Everything - Within Temptation**

Jacob looked down at the crowd, not believing he was about to do this. Why in the world had he ever agreed to do this stupid thing? He fights vampires and evil-doers yet he is scared of singing to Bella.

Alright, he could do this. Just pour the feeling into it.

"Open up your eyes, see what you'll become, don't sacrifice…" he murmured and started before getting ready. He nodded at Bella in the crowd and she looked surprised. He laughed at that feeling better. How could this not work? It had to, she'll finally see what she is missing with this song, at least, he hopes so.

"Bella! This one's for you!" Jacob called and she twitched as the spotlight shone down on her. "Open up your eyes!" He sang out and she flinched. The Cullens just stared. He gave a grin at them and the blonde gave him the sign back. Rolling his eyes, he started his song, praying for hope that Bella will finally see what she would be missing as a vampire.

Song 2: **Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again- Andrew Lloyd Webber** (Phantom of the Opera)

Bella sobbed as she knelt down by the grave of her best friend, her sun and protector. She had always known she had to say goodbye but now that he was gone, she found she missed him. Far too much. He had managed to kill himself even with his super healing as soon as he received the news of her and Edward's wedding. It put a damper on her spirits and she called it off. She couldn't love Edward anymore. She finally realized she loved Jacob and she saw him everywhere, in her mind. She couldn't marry the person that caused his death. She loved him to much for that. But she will let go, eventually. Jacob taught her how to survive and she will find someone else eventually.

Song 3: **You Raise Me Up- Josh Groban **

Bella looked up at him. She didn't remember the last time she had looked, really looked at Jacob. He looked down at her expectantly and she looked at the other one, she looked at Edward. She compared the differences between the two. Edward was a vampire, immortal; she could be with him forever. She loved the Cullens and to be one of them forever. To be a Cullen…well, that would be amazing in short. Jacob, on the other hand, he was more reliable and steady than Edward, he had never left her, never hurt her. Edward had. Edward had broken his promises before and would probably do so again. Jacob was her sun, her warm furry protector. She wouldn't get forever as she would with Edward. But Jacob had always cared and never left. He saved her when Edward left. He raised her up from her depression and kept her sane and alive. He brought the part of her she had always thought dead back to life. Jacob loved her. So she chose Jacob.

"Bye Edward." She said and Edward nodded and left.

Song 4: **Angels- Within Temptation**

Bella opened the door and gasped in shock. There, on her front doorstep, was Edward Cullen, the person who broke her heart and left her alone. She then felt a surge of anger at him. He broke his promises; he played with her and then broke her and everything they ever had! How dare he come back! Jacob was coming soon. She smiled as she thought at how excited Jacob would be to smash Edward. And Bella would not stop him; she rather desired to see it for herself. To see that stupid smile that used to make her heart race but now filled her with loathing wiped off his face, it would be great.

He deserved it, after everything he had done for her.

"Bella," he started.

"Don't," she said, and slammed the door.

Song 5: **Your Own Worst Enemy- Bruce Springsteen**

Jacob stared at himself in horror. He was no longer human but was now a monster. Fur covered his entire body and he had 4 legs. He couldn't be with Bella now, not like this. And it was all the Cullen's fault. Even after they left they caused trouble. They brought in the other vampires that necessitated the transformations and protection of the people. If it wasn't for them, the Pack would be human, Sam would be with Leah and Jacob would be with Bella. Everything would be normal but now, now their own worst enemies have come back.

Song 6: **Oogie Boogie's Song- Danny Elfman** (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Victoria smirked as she looked at the prone and captive human. She finally caught Bella. She always expected more, honestly. Snatching Bella had been easy, once she found her way around those moronic dogs. She noticed Bella starting to wake up and grinned nastily at her. Bella looked confused for a second until her slow human mind caught up.

"Victoria," she breathed and Victoria laughed nastily.

"Bella, so good of you to come, I have finally got you and I have a very special surprise in store. But trust me, you won't like it." She laughed and Bella cringed. Victoria was exhilarated. She would finally avenge James and put an end to Bella once and for all. Bell had no chance and she was going to have some fun…

Song 7: **Dragostea Din Tei (Ma Ya Hi)**- Someone (I'm not really sure)

Emmett nodded his head, bouncing his foot to the beat. His friend Jacob was sure good at this. Jake was a champion Dance Dance Revolution player and was phenomenal. Emmett watched him, the huge size contrasting to the lithe quick movements Jake made. Emmett was fascinated, being rather clumsy at the game himself. Jake was good at everything and Emmett was jealous but at the same time very attracted. Jake was good looking, and a great competitor. Jake and Emmett competed over everything and it was pretty tough as they were fairly equal at everything (dance excepting). Emmett realized he liked Jake, he liked someone as strong and masculine and awesome as he was.

Song 8: **Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Bella sighed, watching the rain. She couldn't wait for Jake to come. She had come to rely on Jake a lot over these past few weeks, now that Edward was gone. Jake made her feel good, made her feel special. Jake was warm and caring. He blazed like a sun and he lit up a room, just standing in it. He was helping her move on, a little bit at a time, past her Cullen-less life into something new. She could not say for sure but it was all one big adventure. Jake saved her and she apparently saved him as well. They needed each other and they will fly together. She would leave the Cullens as they left her and breakaway. Breakaway into something unknown, together with Jake. Jake came in then and she smiled as they kissed.

Song 9: **Go The Distance- Lucas Grabeel** (Yeah, get over it. I think he sings this song amazing. That and I don't know who was the original person who sang it as I only have this version on my iPod.) (Hercules Disney Movie)

Jake had always been the underdog growing up. He could never quite compare to the Cullens. The perfect Cullens. All he ever heard about were those horridly perfect people. He was never good enough; he always placed second in everything to them. Edward was smarter. Emmett was stronger (only slightly though and Jake actually knew he had more talent). Jasper did dance. But finally he met someone who saw past those people. He met Bella, who didn't care. She loved him and he loved her. It was perfect. She had liked Edward for a while but Edward being Edward, left her and Jacob saved her. Ever since, Bella had always realized that Jacob was special. More special than the Cullens as he cared. He cared for people while they didn't.

Song 10: **Lay All Your Love On Me- ABBA (Mamma Mia!) **

Jake stared viciously at Edward who stared back. They growled at each other, each wanting the other to back off. Bella was his! But so thought Edward as well. Jake did not like sharing, least of all with Edward Cullen who was a friggen prick. Bella was his! Edward was nothing! He turned to Bella.

"You love me right?" he asked nervously. Bella looked from one to the other uncertainly.

"Um…" Edward smirked back at Jacob.

"She's mine mutt. Back off." He turned back to Bella and she backed away nervously. She couldn't decide as they were both wonderful in their own way and she had been through so much with them.

"I'll get back to you on that," she mutters and runs away.

Authors Note: Okay, that was hard. Having only the length of the song (although I kind of cheated as on a song or two, it ended before I got in the last sentences so I added them after although I mainly kept to where they were) to write something was hard. Plus the quality is probably pretty bad as they were totally rushed. Oh well, worth a shot. It actually was a fun challenge though and hopefully new ideas have been brainstormed in my subconscious for the next time I have time to actually work for real on my stories. Lol, and I was very Pro-Jacob the entire song list (well, maybe not the Victoria part and poor Jake always being second). Jake needs more love in my opinion. Edward is okay, I do like him, but frankly, Edward's overrated in my opinion. People don't give Jake enough credit honestly. And I think Edward was far more of a Jerk (without giving the appearance of it) than Jacob ever was. I will never understand how Bella (or anyone in that situation although hers is more unique seeing as her love was a vampire and most of us don't have vampire lovers unless you happen to be lucky, or unlucky dependingly.) could forgive Edward for leaving her, for months, nearly driving her to insanity and suicide (although her mental stability certainly is very much in question during this period). He broke her heart, pulverized it, crushed it to pieces, stomped on it, lit them on fire, she was broken. Jake put her back together and she just dumps him in the trash for Edward. Blah! At least Jake had some sort of happy ending (which in fact makes little sense considering that he would have technically imprinted on Bella since he imprinted on Renesmee. Wouldn't that mean he imprinted on Bella? I mean, I doubt imprinting could go that far into the future…). I love Edward, but Jacob will be always be my hero love of Twilight.


End file.
